legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Richard Raspberry
Richard Raspberry, born Richard Radcliffe, formerly known as the Guardian of Stowaway and secretly known as R.R., is a major character in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow and LOTM: Star Spangled Crown. He is one of the four Rookie Mages the Order of Flourish gained throughout the next decade after the first Feast of Apollo, alongside Calvin Cranberry, Kristen Kiwifruit and Baccarat Blueberry. He is the fourth and the last of them to be chosen. He first appears as a cameo in Death Arc as "R.R.", and his role progressed into a minor character in Purgatory Arc and Conquest Arc, revealing himself to be a descendant of a Salem Witch, just like Katrina Crane and Lady Van Tassel. Later, Richard had become an important supporting character in Famine Arc and a major character in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga onward. Formerly a stowaway assistant, Richard is the romantic interest and later husband to Lena Gilbert. He is also a close friend to Erza Mills, Abbie's father. When Ezra left his family and Sleepy Hollow, faking his missing due to discovering Moloch's actions upon both of his daughters, Lena and Richard secretly transported him to Florida with the rotten corpse of Dahlia Blake, keeping it at Miami to make her into the Horseman of Famine, but Ezra merely tried to fake his villainy in order to stop the plans of Moloch, saving his daughters. However, neither Richard nor Lena had ever discover Ezra had transported a corpse with him. Richard was later attacked by Zodiac Demons but managed to get healed of his despair, but he was later kidnapped by Lord Helio and was forced to become the fourth and final Rookie Mage in the Order of Flourish. After the failure of the second Feast of Apollo, Richard renounced his magician status, being freed from brainwashing and trying to pursuit a normal way of life. However, after Phyllis Peach's rise to power, Richard changed his mind when he discovered that his family was compromised. To protect his family, Richard joined the final battle against Phyllis. After Phyllis' demise, Richard was allowed to stay with his family and had no need to serve the reformed Order of Flourish forever. Even so, Richard will still help out if they're monsters and demons attacking innocent people once again. ''Overview Design and Appearance Name Logo Data Personal Information Physical Appearance Personality History Cameo Synopsis Major Battles Abilities and Skills Curses Ocular Ability Natural Abilities Power Level CIS Status Combat Strength Goals Theme Song Quotes Quotes about Richard Voice Gallery Trivia Real-Life inspirations Fictional inspirations'' Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:Pawns Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Husband and Wife Category:Characters who might fall in love Category:Magic Users Category:Magicians Category:Order of Flourish Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:OCs Category:CIS Productions Category:Red Heads Category:Handsome Characters Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Team Witness members Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Parental Substitutes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Protective Characters Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Criminals Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Badass Normal Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Salem Descendants Category:Tarrytown Children